


Wish you were here

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is dead, but Hannibal has a plan to get him back.





	Wish you were here

”I would grant your wish,” says the necromancer to Hannibal. “But power over death is tricky. He might not be the same.”  
“I don’t care, just get Will back.”  
“Very well. But sometimes they come back very wrong.”  
“Yes,” Hannibal says and a slow smile adorns his face.  
“Your soul is my master’s now. And Will’s soul is yours.”  
“Yes,” Hannibal smiles.  
“You are insane,” Bedelia sighs. “It is done.”  
Hannibal gives her another grin.

 

*  
Will died during a breakout at the prison where Hannibal put him. The loss was too profound to bear for the architect of his pain.  
So Hannibal found Bedelia, a Devil’s handmaiden.

*  
Will comes back to him after three days, risen like the lord.  
He’s still lovely but very pale.  
“I need you,” Will says.’  
“Dear boy. What do you want from me?”  
“I need you to feed me,” Will says. “With human flesh.”  
“You’ve come to the right man,” Hannibal says.

*  
Will now needs a steady supply of human flesh to live, and he’s also very eager for sex.  
Hannibal is most pleased to provide both.

*  
“You’re happy,” Bedelia says. “My master has your soul.”  
“He always did,” Hannibal says.  
“When you die you will go to the same place as Will,” she says. “Unless the master wills otherwise.”  
“No. We can never be parted.”  
“Even you can’t defeat him,” she says.  
“We will see,” says Hannibal. Will’s soul is his now, and he always believed in cherishing the moment anyway.


End file.
